All I want for Christmas is You
by Saiph Lestrange
Summary: Siempre se extraña a aquel que está ausente, especialmente cuando sabes que tu vida ha cambiado y no puedes participar de ello. Un reencuentro desastroso y una gota de luz alumbrarán esta navidad. DMxHG AU.
1. Sueños de Noviembre

Me tienen por aquí de nuevo con un pequeño fic de temporada, quiero terminarlo antes de que el 2007 termine de colgar los tenis, pretendo dar seguimiento a una de las historias que inicié con Family Portraits, los capítulos serán cortos pero igualmente están escritos con cariño para todos.

Sin más, los dejo con el principio de esta historia, espero que les guste.

* * *

**All I want for Christmas is you**

**Sueños de Noviembre.**

Hermione tenía la vista perdida en la lejanía de una ventana, hacía ya cerca de cinco meses que se enfrentaba sola a ese apartamento, a la vida de adulto y sobre todo, a velar por esa personita de ojos grises que dependía directamente de ella; sus padres le habían pedido de todas las formas posibles que se quedara con ellos en casa, pero ella sabía que era momento de volar, Mark tenía ya poco más de un año y sintió que podía entenderse ella misma con los trayectos, la guardería, el trabajo y el departamento.

El breve sonido de la respiración del pequeño la hizo volver de su introspección, una sonrisa dulce se dibujó en su rostro al ver a su hijo profundamente dormido, cada día que pasaba se iba pareciendo más a él, tenía su misma nariz afilada y la barbilla un poco angular, algo demasiado notorio en un niño que por la edad debía ser carirredondo. –Es perfecto— dijo más para sí misma, que para cualquiera que pudiera escucharle, aún cuando su única compañía era ese niño durmiendo, se acercó a él y le rozó una mejilla con los dedos, Mark sonrió entre sueños arrugando la parte alta de la nariz.

Noviembre se levantaba inminente sobre Inglaterra, haciendo un poco más sombrío el paisaje, sería la segunda navidad que pasaría con su hijo, había cumplido apenas los diecinueve y su vida, a decir de ella misma, no podía ir mejor, sin embargo, una espina clavada en el fondo del corazón no la dejaba estar tranquila y no podía evitar alguna lágrima pensando en cómo sería si él estuviera a su lado, viendo como esa perfecta obra de arte iba creciendo cada vez un poco más.

Salió de la habitación de Mark cubriéndose la boca, una cosa era sentirse triste la mayor parte del tiempo y otra muy distinta, que quisiera contagiarle aquella nostalgia al pequeño, que al final, era el menos culpable. Quizá sus recuerdos no se hubieran agolpado de ese modo si no le hubiera parecido verlo cerca del mini super, aunque claro, no podía ser él, jamás estaría vestido en semejante facha de pobretón, especialmente, como un pobretón caminando por las calles de un vecindario muggle, no podía ser él, aunque la imagen no dejaba de inquietarla.

–Perfecto Hermione, te estás volviendo paranoica—, se dijo a modo de reproche, mientras volvía a la sala a doblar la ropa del niño y sintió como la memoria le jugaba una mala pasada, una pésima pasada en realidad; cerró los ojos cansada y pudo ver en su cabeza, aquella perfecta sonrisa de dientes blancos y labios delgados, la mirada arrogante y ese mechón de cabello platinado que le dividía la frente cada vez que… que hacían el amor. Terminó renunciando a doblar la ropa y se fue a su cama arrastrando los pies, apenas pasaban de las nueve, pero sentía como si el cansancio acumulado de toda una vida se le hubiera volcado súbitamente sobre los hombros.

Sus sueños se vieron poblados de imágenes de aquel rubio que marcara su vida y le diera el mejor regalo que jamás podría haber recibido y sólo por esa noche, pudo dormir tranquila, perdida en el preciso mapa que su piel guardaba del cuerpo de Draco.

* * *

Como siempre, espero sus comentarios y nos seguimos leyendo por aquí.

Saludos

**_J. Saiph Lestrange Black._**


	2. Miedo, Cobardía y Poca Fe

Hola a todos, aquí dejo para ustedes el segundo capítulo de esta historia que seguiré escribiendo, mientras la musa de medio tiempo que contraté, no decida renunciar y dejarme de nuevo bloqueada.

Saludos y que la disfruten.

**

* * *

**

**All I want for Christmas is you**

**Miedo, Cobardía y Poca Fe**

–Un año… se ha cumplido un año y todo sigue igual— pensó desesperado tras beberse un vaso de whisky de fuego de un trago, hizo su cabello hacia atrás con una mano y volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la mesita de la habitación del apartamento que se había logrado conseguir en arrendamiento. Draco llevaba 365 noches maldiciendo su suerte, su ineptitud para moverse en el mundo muggle, su estupidez por no haberlo imaginado y sobre todo, la impotencia que sentía al no poder encontrarlos.

Tenía tan claro como si apenas hubiesen pasado horas aquella visión, aquella emoción que lo despertó sudando frío y casi ahogándose, recordando la revelación que se le dio en un sueño; en especial, aquel rostro regordete, sonrosado y adormilado que al final mostraba un bello par de ojos grises. Golpeó de nuevo el muro, frustración, esa maldita emoción lo venía persiguiendo de meses atrás y comenzaba a hacerlo perder la esperanza de encontrarlos; había recorrido medio Londres muggle en su búsqueda y aún no lograba nada, absolutamente nada.

El tiempo seguía en su contra, si no los encontraba pronto, tendría que casarse con Pansy y no sólo ser infeliz él mismo, sino ella y de paso, su mejor amigo, que por alguna extraña razón se había perdido en los ojos negros de la chica. No podía permitirse fallar de nuevo, no esta vez, sabía dentro de sí mismo que era lo correcto seguir buscando, sin embargo, las fuerzas iban dejándolo cada día un poco más.

Se sentía solo e inseguro, jamás había estado tanto tiempo fuera de sus territorios, tan expuesto y tan indefenso, porque había aprendido de mala forma que no podía valerse sólo de su varita para vivir entre muggles. El dinero que había llevado consigo en la expedición comenzaba a escasear, pedir dinero a su padre no era opción, y no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que era un perfecto inútil, así que ahora no sólo tenía que buscar a Hermione y ese niño de ojos grises; ahora debía también hallar un trabajo y no sabía por donde comenzar.

Miró su rostro reflejado en un espejo, se veía demacrado y algo ojeroso, la comida muggle no le hacía tanta gracia como podía parecer y a la larga, después de un año prácticamente comiendo fish & chips, estaba más delgado de lo normal y de no ser porque estaba seguro de que aún no se veía enfermo, podría haber jurado que se estaba contagiando de spattergroit, o algo peor "algún bicho que le hubieran pegado los muggles". Sonrió con sorna recordando su primer resfriado sin la compañía de un elfo doméstico y le causó todavía más gracia pensar en que después de aquel catarro, había cogido el vicio del cigarro –bonita forma de quitarte la tos ¿no?—, se dijo medio reprochándose el mal hábito.

A decir verdad, lo que peor le hacía sentir en ese momento, es que estaba a tan sólo un mes de las fiestas de final de año y una vez más estaría solo, en aquel lugarcillo inmundo (según su parecer) que se había conseguido, sería una navidad más solo, con sus pensamientos, tribulaciones, culpas y recuerdos. Seguía tratando de confortarse pensando en que había de encontrarlos pronto y poder abrazarlos, sin embargo, aquel pensamiento cada vez tenía menor efecto: comenzaba a darse por vencido.

* * *

Margara, Karyta34 y Princesa Artemisa, es un placer darles la bienvenida a una más de mis locuras, de verdad, espero que disfruten leer el fic tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo 

Sigrid, de regreso y con un intento de fic de temporada, ya sabes... eres mi mano dura en esto.

Durante el 24 no creo que me sea posible publicar algo, pero probablemente el 25 ya estarán con noticias mías. Muy felices fiestas a todos, mi deseo para ustedes, que el viejo panzón de San Nicolás no sea tacaño y les traiga muchos regalos.

**_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black._**


	3. Puertas abiertas y alguna bienvenida 1

Hola a todos de nuevo, espero que hayan tenido una linda fiesta de noche buena, junto con una navidad llena de bellos recuerdos, como había comentado antes, les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia que viene pisándome los talones como si no tuviera más que hacer XD

Sin mayor preámbulo, los dejo con el capítulo, en cuanto a las dudas que me han planteado en los reviews, la historia por sí misma irá develando cada una de las cosas que han preguntado. Espero que lo disfruten.

**

* * *

All I want for Christmas is you**

**Puertas**** abiertas y una que otra bienvenida (parte 1)**

Hermione se levantó temprano ese sábado, aún antes de que Mark estallara en franco berrido por la exigencia de su leche matutina; si había algo que Hermione no podía negar, era que ese niño no sólo tenía los ojos y algo de las facciones de su padre, era también heredero del legendario temperamento caprichoso de los Malfoy y eso a veces la sacaba de quicio.

A pesar de la pesadez con la que se había metido a la cama el viernes anterior, esa mañana se sentía liviana e incluso, se sintió con el humor suficiente para canturrear alguna vieja tonada mientras preparaba el biberón de su hijo. Su creciente optimismo se vio amenazado cuando el pequeño comenzó a gritar pidiendo su leche –creo que para nadie es un buenos días escuchar semejantes gritos Mark, tranquilo— decía a su pequeño mientras lo tomaba en brazos para dirigirse a la mecedora donde solía alimentarlo.

Era una bonita mañana de sábado en el frío noviembre de Londres y pensó que sería una buena idea llevar al niño al parque a practicar un poco eso de caminar, que iba dominando cada día más. Mark estaba creciendo rápidamente y Hermione veía como cada día su pequeñito se iba haciendo más un niño, dejando atrás al bebé que le pusieron en los brazos aquel seis de abril del 98 –de lo que te has perdido Malfoy, estarías muy orgulloso de este enano—, pensó mientras lo metía en la carreola ya lista para salir de casa.

Draco había salido del apartamento hacía más de media hora, se detuvo en una cafetería a pedir el sagrado capuchino de cada mañana, lo único que le reanimaba mientras se entendía con los clasificados de empleo del periódico; aquella mañana, el café estaba inusualmente lleno de gente, así que el rubio pensó que sería mejor beber su capuchino, respirar aire fresco y buscar (seriamente) un empleo en una banca del parque que estaba a unas calles de ahí.

Encontró una banca libre cerca de unos arbustos, a no más de 5 metros del área de juegos infantiles, a veces se sentía extraño sentándose en esos lugares, se sentía algo culpable cada vez que la risa de los niños le llenaba los oídos –debería ser sólo la suya la que me llenara de esa manera… no me imagino como será— murmuró por lo bajo, tratando de dibujar en su mente el sonido de la risa de su hijo. Unas lágrimas rebeldes se hicieron en sus ojos, pensar en él, le dolía, tanto o más que saber que fue sólo por su culpa que no sabía ni siquiera su nombre.

Un profundo trago de capuchino hirviendo le volvió a la realidad, aquel calor disipado en su garganta le había hecho recuperar la determinación –no puedo creer que pensaras en darte por vencido, un Malfoy jamás se rinde—, se reprendió mentalmente, tratando de alejar el sonido de los niños de su cabeza y hundiendo la cara en el periódico matutino, era el día para encontrar un empleo de verdad.

No duró mucho tiempo la concentración a que se había obligado, cuando una voz increíblemente familiar le hiciera volver al lugar en que se encontraba, súbitamente se sintió entre un sueño y el mundo real, del que no salió, hasta que volvió a sentir el calor del café en su vaso de cartón encerado que sostenía en una mano. Era ella, riendo y jugando con un niño que reía a dulces e infantiles carcajadas.

* * *

Margara, Princesa Artemisa y Karyta, gracias por seguir leyendo, quizá algunas de las cosas que leen sobre Draco suenan un poco OOC, pero aún cuando no había formado en mi cabeza la idea de escribir un Dramione, tenía la idea de que este rubio era más un ser humano que una alimaña, así que por eso lo escribo un poco más... humano, sí, esa es la palabra, humano.

Ceci, es bueno ver caras nuevas por aquí, espero que estés disfrutando la historia, como vengo diciendo desde el inicio, será cortito, pero he de seguir escribiendo en próximas ocasiones.

**_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black._**


	4. Puertas abiertas y alguna bienvenida 2

De nuevo aquí... en una pequeña carrerita contra el tiempo, especialmente si tomamos en cuenta que queda poco para que el 2007 expire, así que los dejo con un capítulo más de esta mini serie, por favor, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Saludos para todos.

**

* * *

All I want for Christmas is you**

**Puertas abiertas y una que otra bienvenida (parte 2)**

Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca se le resecó por un segundo, su sagrado capuchino de cada mañana cayó irremediablemente al piso y ni siquiera tuvo el buen tino de enfadarse porque la espuma de leche le había manchado los zapatos negros. Se perdió en aquella estampa, en los rizos castaños de una Hermione de 19 años, que metida en aquellos viejos vaqueros flojos y un suéter de lana, esperaba acuclillada la llegada de su hijo, que daba pasos titubeantes acercándose a ella.

Su hijo… sonaba tan bien la idea en su cabeza, sonaba como algo para gritar a los cuatro vientos, sonaba como una canción para recordar cada día de su vida. El niño sonreía febrilmente y estiraba los pequeños brazos hacia su madre, le pareció que el tiempo estaba detenido cuando miró al pequeño fijamente, tenía los labios finos y los ojos grises, pero sonreía como ella, con esa misma expresión franca y feliz que él anhelaba desde la última vez que la vio.

–Vamos Mark, sólo un poquito más, mi amor— dijo Hermione completamente ajena a aquel sorprendido espectador que lloraba emocionado a un par de metros de ellos; finalmente, el niño llegó hasta Hermione, riendo con cansada satisfacción por el objetivo logrado, se abrazó al cuello de su madre y luego levantó la cabeza, señalando con un minúsculo dedito un punto hacia otra dirección –mamá ia… ia mamá!!!—, dijo el pequeño al notar a un hombre alto que caminaba con paso apresurado hacia ellos.

Poco fue el tiempo que tuvo Hermione para reaccionar, mientras se levantaba tratando de mirar lo que señalaba Mark, fue en vano su intento por correr en cuanto vio a Draco acercarse, trató de girar dando un paso largo, dando como resultado que casi se cayera al tropezar con la carreola en que había sacado a Mark de su casa por la mañana. Draco la sostuvo por reflejo y el niño comenzó a reír con estridencia, para él, era como escuchar un ángel, lo vio de cerca y no le quedó resquicio de duda: era su hijo, Mark era su hijo.

–Suéltame… ahora o grito— siseó amenazante Hermione, Draco no le hizo caso y la enderezó haciéndola recuperar el equilibrio, –seguro, así te caes y ambos se lastiman— respondió Draco, liberándola del abrazo en cuanto la sintió segura. Sus miradas se cruzaron y algo similar a una corriente eléctrica les recorrió la médula, ella con los rizos desordenados y su suéter de lana blanco, sosteniendo a Mark que miraba curioso al hombre que les había evitado la caída; él, con su clásica camisa de cuello de tortuga y pantalones negros, un saco de pana color camello y los zapatos negros, salpicados de espuma de leche.

Hermione desvió la mirada, volviéndose a la carreola para acomodar al niño, la cabeza le decía "corre, aléjate, hay que desaparecer" y el corazón la hacía sentirse extrañamente segura; Draco les miraba embelezado –son… he esperado tanto tiempo por esto, no puedo dejarla ir… no debo dejarla ir…—, pensaba mientras ella trataba de emprender la huída de nuevo. Sin pensarlo la tomó de un brazo, ella se giró bruscamente soltando la mano del brazo sujeto a la guía de la carreola –¿qué quieres aquí? no sé cómo diste con nosotros, pero si vienes por él, primero tendrás que matarme— dijo Hermione con voz ronca, tratando de aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía.

–Yo… es… algo largo de explicar¿podríamos…?— Draco ni siquiera había terminado la pregunta, cuando sintió una súbita bofetada en el rostro, por reflejo le soltó el brazo y la miró fijamente; ella respiraba con rapidez, pero las piernas no le ayudaban a correr –¿podríamos qué?—, le desafió. Él la miró conteniendo la ira y confusión que le habían provocado aquel golpe –sólo quiero hablarte, _Mía_, es largo de explicar y no sé por donde empezar—, respondió finalmente con aire cansado; ella tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, hacía tiempo que nadie la llamaba Mía, con precisión, desde la noche de la última batalla de Hogwarts.

Puso nuevamente ambas manos en la carreola y se preparó para comenzar a andar; antes de dar el primer paso, le dirigió una mirada a Draco, estudiándolo rápidamente, para finalmente mover la cabeza indicándole que la acompañara. Él se acercó hasta emparejarla tras agacharse a levantar su periódico, puso ambas manos detrás de su espalda sosteniendo aquel diario y bajó el rostro, conservando la mirada en Mark, que comenzaba a dormitar.

**

* * *

**Karyta, gracias por seguir la historia, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black_**


	5. Desde que no te tengo

Saludos de nuevo, aquí el quinto capítulo de la historia, que espero les siga gustando, no estoy segura de cuántos capítulos nos quedan, pero quizá no sean muchos, ya saben... la temporada amenaza con terminar de pasar.

En esta ocasión incluí una canción que es de Brian Setzer Orchestra, se han hecho innumerables covers de la misma, desde este original, hasta uno hecho hace prácticamente una década por Guns'n'Roses¿de cuál se trata? creo que lo descubrirán si siguen leyendo.

**

* * *

All I want for Christmas is you**

**Desde que no te tengo**

Caminaron por el parque hasta llegar a un café frente al parque, ocuparon una mesa y por un momento, ambos vieron a Mark, que se había quedado profundamente dormido. En el fondo del local, se escuchaba una de esas viejas rockolas y un mesero de su misma edad se acercó a dejarles las cartas enmicadas.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho la última vez antes de que Hermione se marchara dejando a Draco solo en el viejo salón que les había servido tantas veces de escape de la realidad. –¿y bien?—, dijo ella rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había construido entre ellos, él suspiró y se preparó para empezar a hablar tomando aire en una respiración profunda. En el café, la voz de Brian Setzer comenzaba a hacer eco.

_I don't have plans and schemes  
And I don't have hopes and dreams  
Baby, I just don't have anything  
Since I don't have you_

–Hace más de un año que estoy buscándote… buscándolos—, comenzó Draco, sonando aún más cansado que en el parque; el mesero volvió a pedir la orden y se marchó después de anotarla. –_Mía_, yo… quiero hacer lo correcto, por lo menos una vez en mi vida, por mí, por ti, por Pansy y Blaise… por él—, dijo mirando con ternura a Mark que dormía llevándose un pulgar a la boca.

Instintivamente, Hermione llevó una mano hasta la mejilla del niño, acariciándola con suavidad y después volvió a mirarlo, Draco le sonrió ligeramente, curveando los delgados labios y ladeando la cabeza –me dieron sólo un año y medio para demostrarles que es cierto lo que digo— soltó el rubio sin el menor empacho –¿qué es lo que dices… a quién?— preguntó ella, mirándole fijamente, tratando de adivinar la respuesta en su mirada. –a mi padre… que se empeña en casarme con Pansy, le he dicho que estoy seguro de ser padre de un niño—; ella le miró sorprendida, quiso decir algo, preguntar, sin embargo la pregunta parecía estar dibujada en su rostro –lo soñé… vi cómo te lo pusieron en los brazos y la sorpresa reflejada en mi mismo al ver sus ojos y supe que era tuyo… jamás olvidaría tus manos, por eso lo supe—.

_I don't have fond desires  
And I don't have happy hours  
Baby, I just don't have anything, anything  
Since I don't have you, I don't have you_

Hermione intentó reprimir las lágrimas sin un buen resultado, sintió como gradualmente sus mejillas iban humedeciéndose –y por eso viniste a buscarnos… para comprobarlo ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con Pansy y Blaise?— preguntó ella, con la voz amenazando con quebrársele, –tiene que ver que… si tú y yo tenemos un hijo, la única mujer con quien puedo pasar el resto de mi vida, eres tú…— Draco susurraba casi al decir esto, mientras su rostro enrojecía como hacía mucho tiempo no le sucedía.

–Tu padre se dejaría matar antes de admitir que su nieto es hijo de una hija de muggles y sigo sin entender que tengo que ver yo y que tiene que ver MI hijo con Zabini— dijo ella tratando de sonar casual, –aunque no le agrade, no tiene más remedio que aceptarlo, _Mía_, diste a luz al primer Malfoy de esta generación y… por derecho, debe ocupar su sitio en la familia—. Draco hizo una pausa mientras el mesero dejaba el té y el capuchino que habían pedido –él tiene derecho a estar con su familia, _Mía_, y tú estarás con él, si así lo deseas, haciéndome feliz a mí, por tenerte de vuelta en mi vida y ayudando a Blaise y Pansy a ser felices— completó el rubio, para beber un trago de su café.

_I don't have happiness  
And I guess I never will ever again  
When you walked out on me  
In walked old misery  
And has been here since then_

Una vez más, el silencio se hizo entre ellos, que se miraban fijamente a los ojos mientras bebían –es… demasiado fácil, no puede ser así Draco, tú y yo sabíamos que esto estaba condenado al fracaso desde el principio— dijo ella con gran desconfianza. Él suspiró de nueva cuenta y dejó la taza del capuchino sobre la mesa –_Mía_, si tú misma no crees que puede ser, no lo será y dejarás a Mark sin un padre, y a cuatro personas infelices… porque sabes tan bien como yo, que no seremos felices sin estar juntos—, él buscó alguna señal en sus ojos –nunca entendí y sigo sin poder comprender por qué te marchaste—, musitó con tristeza; –yo… me fui por amor a ti, porque no quería causarte problemas y ha sido difícil desde que te dejé en Hogwarts, más aún cuando supe que esperaba a Mark— respondió ella, buscando su mano con la propia.

_I don't have love to share  
And I don't have one who cares  
Baby, I just don't have anything  
Since I don't have you, I don't have you_

_

* * *

_

Creo que se han dado algunos problemas con las respuestas a los reviews, no estoy completamente segura de que hayan llegado, de cualquier modo, agradezco que sigan la historia con tanto interés.

Karyta, Margara, espero que sigan encontrando las respuestas que buscaban de un principio, la idea del fic es plantear un lado un poco más humano del rubio sangre pura y mostrar los motivos por los que Hermione, tras odiarlo tanto, terminó estando con él. A fin de cuentas, esta historia es parte de un universo alterno que me forjé a partir del sabor de boca amargo que me dejó el final de Deathly Hallows, ayudado un poquito por lo contagioso del virus Dramionero de ffnet.

Sigrid, creo que te has dado cuenta de mi vicio por estar jugando con los tiempos, los personajes y las palabras, se había visto un poquito de ello en Family Portraits, pero aquí tengo más libertad de explotarlo al ser una historia completa y no una serie enmarcada en un contexto como el caso anterior. Da gusto seguir leyéndote de este lado, gracias por seguir leyendo.

Hija de la noche, bienvenida a esta pequeña locura, espero que la disfrutes.

**_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black._**


	6. Todo vuelve a mí ahora

Lo prometido es deuda, regresé con el sexto capítulo de la historia que pretendía ser de temporada, quizá no le queden muchos capítulos, pero trataré de volver a actualizar pronto, gracias a aquellos que se siguieron manteniendo al pendiente de esta tan cantada actualización.

Sin más, los dejo con este capítulo, que espero disfruten tanto como mi beta tester.

**

* * *

**

**All I want for Christmas is you**

**Todo vuelve a mí ahora**

Los ojos de Hermione se nublaron momentáneamente, los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza, por un segundo, pudo ver a Draco con un leve halo de luna en el rostro, parecía un ángel, los ojos cerrados con suavidad, el rostro relajado y esa sonrisa inconsciente, la sonrisa que ella le conocía de cada amanecer en aquel salón vacío. Reconoció aquella sonrisa en la pequeña carita sonrosada de su hijo, que había dejado de chuparse el dedo, suspirando con suavidad.

–Todo era confuso… la guerra había terminado y yo… pensé en marcharme antes de que lo hicieras tú— Draco centró la mirada en Hermione, sabía que era esa misma chica de cabellos rizados y piel tersa que había compartido tantos momentos a su lado, la misma que había respirado con disimulada calma cuando Potter salvara su vida del fuego maldito, pero algo había distinto en ella, brillaba, o por lo menos, Draco creía que la veía brillar –yo no iba a marcharme _Mía_, esa noche en la torre, nuestra torre, al escucharte respirar supe que era justo eso lo que quería escuchar cada día de mi vida— le dijo con franqueza mientras aferraba la mano que Hermione le había tendido.

Intercambiaron miradas intensas, miel y plata se encontraron de frente, evocando viejas memorias, aquellas que aunque se creen olvidadas, viven latentes en la piel de quienes las rememoran; una corriente eléctrica les recorrió el cuerpo y parecieron perderse exactamente en el mismo instante. Respiraciones entrecortadas, una maraña de cabellos rubios y castaños tan bien mezclados que podían parecer una sola cabeza, un cuerpo trigueño y uno pálido casi mimetizados entre sí, un delgado par de labios moviéndose rápidamente rozando una oreja con un arete en forma de rosa –te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo— repitiéndolo incansable, como si el mundo no bastara para reconocer esa simple verdad.

Volvieron a la realidad cuando el silencio decidió derribar lo que quedaba del muro que había entre ellos, se dedicaron una media sonrisa –tu estás comprometido _Dray_… no tenemos nada que hacer contra eso— dijo Hermione con sorna –al final, Mark y yo nos quedaremos en el mismo sitio, con nuestra vida y tu…— Draco la hizo guardar silencio con la punta de un dedo en sus labios –_Mía_, ahora hay un motivo para que aunque Lucius se retuerza, no pueda negarse… a nada— dirigió el rostro en forma ensoñadora hacia el pequeño niño que comenzaba a desperezarse –hola amigo… yo soy tu papá, aunque eso es un hecho que lo sabes— dijo al niño, que había fijado sus enormes ojos grises en él.

Mark le tendió los brazos al hombre, que sorprendido, miró a Hermione pidiéndole aprobación, un poco renuente, ella soltó las tiras de seguridad de la carreola y el niño prácticamente se tiró hacia Draco, con una risa sonora a flor de labios y una sonrisa idéntica a la de él –es como…— comenzó Draco –como verte sonreír con mis labios— concluyó ella en un susurro, para mirarlos juntos.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido alrededor de ellos, y por primera vez desde que supo que sería madre, se sintió en el sitio donde debía estar, aunque la razón le decía a gritos que eso no podía ser y que debía tomar a su hijo lejos de esa familia –Draco… tú sabes, tú lo sabes, sabes que es nuestro pero no puedes quedarte— masculló con tristeza; él abrazó al niño y lanzó una mirada suplicante –él quería que los encontrara Hermione, él me mostró todo, él me dejó conocerlo aún antes de entender quién era— respondió en tono herido.

Hermione se levantó y tomó al niño en sus brazos, que miró confundido aún estirando los brazos hacia Draco –Mark no se merece un padre que va a dejarlo… o peor aún, que va a separarlo de su madre— arrojó la castaña, mirando como en los ojos del rubio comenzaba a encenderse la ira –Hermione Jean Granger, en este momento, me importa muy poco lo que hayan planeado mis padres para mi vida… en este momento, todo lo que sé, es que quiero luchar por ustedes—, la chica se disponía a hablar, pero Draco no la dejó emitir palabra.

–Yo no amo a Pansy, y ella está demasiado lejos de amarme… esa mujer es de mi mejor amigo y la mujer que está hecha para mí, la tengo justo enfrente, cargando a mi hijo, todo lo que quiero es una oportunidad para demostrarte que vine aquí a pelear por ustedes, no para separarlos— concluyó apenas logrando modular el tono de voz.

Ella lo miró, tratando de adivinar como hacía antes algún tipo de treta oculta en la mirada del rubio, y todo lo que pudo hallar, fue a ese muchacho de 18 años, que le miraba con ojos de animalito extraviado y una expresión sincera de expectativa en el rostro. Sintió que las piernas comenzaban a temblarle, no quería darse el lujo de perder el control de la situación, no cuando estaba tan cerca de él, no cuando estaba volviendo a su vida, pidiendo una oportunidad.

–Yo… yo… también… te amo… te amo… te amo… te pertenezco— las palabras rebotaban como golpes de campana en su cabeza, una vez más, aquella escena, la piel de Draco envolviendo la suya, el calor de ambos fundido en uno solo, sus respiraciones agitadas subiendo y bajando al mismo compás y esos labios, esa voz en su oído… no podía intentar negarlo siquiera y sabía que el mundo era muy pequeño para poder guardar tan enorme verdad. –Es sólo que… tengo miedo, mucho miedo— susurró la castaña, dejando al rubio con la boca abierta y las armas caídas ya que jamás esperó esa respuesta.

* * *

Estoy consciente de que incurrí en una violación al reglamento de ffnet, sin embargo, no fue por realmente desear faltar al reglamento, sino que de plano, me resultó imposible quitar la nota de autor hasta ahora.

Hija de la noche, Karyta y Margara, mil gracias por la paciencia que tuvieron y la solidaridad mostrada espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Sigrid, como de costumbre, poniéndome el jalón de orejas, pero en verdad, cuando el karma ataca, lo hace en serio y sin tentarse el corazón, pero ya estoy de vuelta.

**_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black._**


	7. La Historia

Antes que nada, ofrezco disculpas por la ausencia, pero realmente, el comienzo de año fue un asco entre la muerte rotunda de mi vieja máquina, la tardanza en la llegada de la nueva, presión laboral y un problema familiar algo fuerte; es por eso que también la musa tuvo a bien irse de vacaciones y apenas esta tarde, mientras miraba el techo de la casa de mi mejor amiga, con la sangre agolpada en la cabeza y completamente colgada de un sillón, vino a mí la idea para este capítulo, del cuál afirmo, es quizá el antepenúltimo o penúltimo de esta historia; sin más, espero que lo disfruten mucho, porque lo que es esta loca detrás del monitor, casi llora al ir leyendo el capítulo al final. No olviden checar la nota de comentario al final, es algo importante.

* * *

**All I Want for Christmas is You**

**La Historia**

Cuando una historia comienza, no se sabe siquiera si tendrá un final definido, hay muchas historias que se quedan olvidadas entre papeles en un cajón, otras tantas, se pierden en el tiempo porque no vuelven a ser recordadas o bien, se decide cortarlas de tajo aunque los círculos no se hayan cerrado. Son esas historias las que llenan el rostro de una persona de marcas, quizá no relacionadas con la edad que tienen o con las cosas que han vivido, más relacionadas aún con aquellas personas que solían ser y las que son ahora que ostentan un gesto o una sonrisa.

Al ir caminando por la vida, la gente con quien nos hemos cruzado, nos impacta de un modo u otro, haciendo que los rasgos de vida se vean marcados, y hay personas que sin pretenderlo, marcan la vida de uno, no sólo en un fragmento de historia, sino en el pensamiento, la emoción y el alma misma, porque uno sabe siempre, que después de amar la primera vez, aunque el corazón vuelva a sentirlo, siempre será diferente del primero. De igual modo pasa con los temores, siempre cambian de los que se dan en la niñez, a los que vives en la adolescencia y así hasta llegar hasta los temores que te invaden siendo adultos. En común, podría decirse que el temor universal, no es otro que el de resultar herido.

Hermione Granger siempre había vivido con la certeza de que era absurdo temer a lo que no se ve y era mucho más práctico eliminar los temores para vivir tranquila; nada lejos de la realidad, hasta que en el cuarto grado de su educación mágica temió por primera vez sus propias reacciones, pues hizo consciente que no sabía hasta donde podía llegar si se permitía dejarse cegar por la ira. Nada habría de compararse al pánico que sintió tan sólo tres años más tarde, cuando vio las dos rayitas azules en la prueba muggle de embarazo: se convertiría en madre, pero no la madre de cualquier niño, sería madre del hijo de _él_, de quien jamás pudo esperarlo y jamás estaría con ella.

Draco Malfoy, por otra parte, había vivido toda su vida con la certeza de una vida segura. Fiestas, compromisos, "buenas amistades", contactos, lujos, ostentos, miles de galeones y la tranquilidad de saber que pasado el tiempo, ocuparía el lugar de su padre en los negocios y formaría una bonita familia de "sangre pura" como se había planeado para él. En realidad, nunca había sentido miedo, hasta que una mañana, se descubrió solo y desnudo en Hogwarts, conservando en sus labios el sabor de los de _ella _y temiendo que hubiese sido sólo una fantasía pero, no podía serlo ¿o sí?

–Miedo¿a qué le tienes miedo, _Mía_?— pidió Draco con la respiración detenida y mirándole fijamente, –de ti… de mí… y de que sea Mark quien pague la consecuencia de nuestros errores— respondió con la voz en un susurro. Draco la recorrió con la mirada, su alborotado cabello moviéndose con el viento de la tarde de finales de otoño, los jeans deslavados, el suéter de lana blanca y sus brazos envolviendo protectoramente al pequeño niño que miraba con expresión suplicante hacia él. –Creo que hemos cometido errores suficientes _Mía_, es hora de comenzar a hacer las cosas bien… por él, por nosotros— dijo él, al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla acercándose para abrazarlos a ambos.

–No te pido que vengas conmigo ahora, ni siquiera que decidas quedarte a mi lado… sólo te pido una oportunidad… — rozó con sus dedos la mejilla rosada de Hermione, para luego, fundirse con ellos en un abrazo profundo y decirle cerca del oído –para mostrarte que no me iré y que quiero quedarme con ustedes, para siempre… en el fin del mundo si es necesario— ella suspiró, tratando de contener el llanto –¿cómo sé que no es un engaño _Dray_, cómo puedo estar segura?— le dijo, comenzando a temblar nuevamente –Porque no ha cambiado… porque aún te amo… te amo… te amo… y sigo siendo de ti— respondió él, susurrándole esta vez, rozándole el oído con los labios.

Hermione alejó el rostro para mirarle fijamente a los ojos, él, sólo parpadeó un poco y devolvió la mirada. Tras un par de minutos, volvieron a sentarse y Draco sostenía de nuevo al niño, que parecía feliz de estar en brazos de su padre; el silencio volvió a levantarse entre ellos, como un muro infranqueable que era atacado salvajemente por intensas miradas que no cesaban de dirigirse uno al otro –¿qué piensas hacer ahora?— lo interrogó, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir sosteniendo ese silencio –escribir a Lucius y Narcissa, decirles que son abuelos de el niño más hermoso de la tierra y que no volveré a Wiltshire, si no es con mi mujer y mi hijo de la mano… bueno eso, cancelar un compromiso y buscar un empleo— concluyó esbozando una de esas sonrisas de una libra que a ella tanto le gustaban.

–Yo no he dicho que sí… Malfoy— dijo ella tentando su suerte y un poco el temperamento del rubio –no necesitas decirlo, aún puedo entender tus silencios, Granger— retó él. Ella le sonrió igual de arrogante y ambos comenzaron a reír, tal como la primera vez que se habían concedido el empate mutuamente.

Las historias que van llenando los espacios vacíos en el libro de la vida de cada persona no son siempre previsibles, ni predecibles, sólo son lo que deben ser y van tejiendo delgados hilos entre ellas mismas forjando lo que conocemos como destino. Esa tarde, bajo la tenue luz de un atardecer de finales de otoño, se cerró un pacto silencioso, un voto inquebrantable que no necesitó de magia para cerrarse; era una de esas promesas que se hacen desde el fondo del corazón y que se te irá la vida en la empresa de cumplirla, sin mayor recompensa que una de esas sonrisas que hacen revivir el alma.

"_Respiraciones entrecortadas, una maraña de cabellos rubios y castaños tan bien mezclados que podían parecer una sola cabeza, un cuerpo trigueño y uno pálido casi mimetizados entre sí, un delgado par de labios moviéndose rápidamente rozando una oreja con un arete en forma de rosa –te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo— repitiéndolo incansable, como si el mundo no bastara para reconocer esa simple verdad._

–_Yo… yo… también… te amo… te amo… te amo… te pertenezco— una vez más, la piel de Draco envolviendo la suya, el calor de ambos fundido en uno solo, sus respiraciones agitadas subiendo y bajando al mismo compás y esos labios, esa voz en su oído… no podía intentar negarlo siquiera y sabía que el mundo era muy pequeño para poder guardar tan enorme verdad_

_La vida y sus milagros, obran de maneras extrañas, tan extrañas, que a eso de ocho y medio meses después de aquella despedida, en que Draco se encontró solo y desnudo en el lecho improvisado, él mismo había despertado en su lujosa habitación, sudaba frío y le costaba respirar, con claridad recordaba su sueño: pasillos largos de paredes blancas, luces artificiales ligeramente titilantes, una habitación llena de flores y un pequeño rostro regordete, sonrosado y adormilado que, descubría tras un bostezo un bello par de ojos grises__"._

Son historias… sólo historias, que entre sus misterios, van tejiendo el milagro de una vida.

* * *

Como les dije antes, es un capítulo que me significa mucho metafóricamente hablando, especialmente en este regreso tan poco planeado; la gota final de inspiración, cayó a eso de las dos de la mañana, cuando el iTunes tuvo a bien ponerme una obra de arte de canción, se llama Cénit y canta La Castañeda, quizá le encuentren poca relación al leerlo aquí, pero dense el chance de escuchar, quizá hasta terminen encantados con la canción. Aquí les dejo el link de Youtube, sólo basta con quitar los espacios intermedios para poder ver el video.

http :// www. youtube. com/ watch?v F5EMLqxkMSM

Ahora sí, a los que estuvieron esperando el tan retrasado capítulo, gracias por la paciencia... en serio, les debo más de una por estar al pendiente, lo mismo a quienes han dejado un review en su paso por la historia. Un agradecimiento especial a Karyta34 por el jalón de orejas de "heeeeeeeeeey! actualiza de una buena vez, no seas floja!", fue parte de lo que me puso a pensar en la historia nuevamente. 

Hasta otra!

**_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black._**


	8. Ocultando Sentimientos

De vuelta por aquí, con el capítulo ocho y penúltimo de la historia, espero que les esté gustando y sobre todo, que puedan hacerme algún tipo de comentario para mejorar un poco la historia, aunque ya casi sea el final.

Gracias a todos por la paciencia.

**

* * *

**

**All I want for Christmas is you**

**Ocultando Sentimientos**

_Así es como sucedieron las cosas_

_Conocí a alguien, por accidente_

_Y me hizo volar…_

Draco y Hermione salieron juntos de aquel café, empujando juntos la carriola de un sonriente Mark, que curiosamente dibujaba una expresión de auténtica satisfacción. Con el paso de los días, aquel café cercano al parque fue haciéndose cada vez más lejano; los días fueron convirtiéndose en semanas y pronto también en meses, dejando ver la luz de un nuevo siglo.

Hacía tan sólo un mes que Draco se había mudado al piso en que vivía Hermione, era cierto que no era muy grande y se las habían tenido que apañar con la reducción de espacio a la llegada del tercer miembro de la familia, sin embargo, se veía que las cosas pintaban para ser mejores. Entre ellos existía ese magnetismo especial que había logrado asustar más de una vez a Ginny y enfadar en igual forma a Harry y Ron, quienes con recelo, habían visto como Draco volvía a entrar en la vida de la castaña, esta vez para quedarse.

El invierno iba abandonando el panorama británico, dando paso a una cálida y dulce primavera, que serviría de marco para el segundo cumpleaños de Mark, que si bien, no era completamente rubio, era para entonces una pequeña copia al carbón de su padre. Era un sábado soleado de finales de marzo, Draco se miraba frente al espejo, tratando de ajustar la pechera de su negra túnica de gala; Hermione se acercó hacia él y pasando las manos sobre sus hombros, ajustó la pechera, provocando una sonrisa en el rubio –me tienes hecho un inútil, _Mía_— dijo, para después capturar una de las manos de ella con un beso suave –no es mi culpa que sigas sin poder arreglarte sin ayuda, cielo— le provocó ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Él se giró para mirarla de frente y no pudo evitar ensanchar la sonrisa, ella lucía perfecta en el liviano vestido de gasas azules que llevaba puesto, se había subido en un par de sencillos tacones del mismo color y algunos rizos caían a los lados de su rostro, enmarcando la elegante sencillez de la mujer que miraba. –Te ves hermosa— susurró provocándole un leve matiz carmín en las mejillas –gracias… tú también te ves muy guapo— le respondió, para después robarle un beso breve.

_Fue en los más obscuros de mis días_

_Que tomaste mi pena y mi dolor_

_Y los enterraste muy lejos de aquí_

Llegaron a una casa enorme y bella, el jardín trasero estaba dispuesto para una ceremonia sencilla pero opulenta; los lirios blancos estaban dispuestos en pequeños ramos sujetos con listones de organiza y al fondo se podía ver a varios comensales que departían bebiendo lo que parecía ser hidromiel reposada. Hermione buscó los servicios para cambiar los pañales de Mark y antes de que pudieran quedar de acuerdo, en nada, un extremadamente nervioso Blaise comenzaba a arrastrar a Draco hacia el costado del altar en que habría de unirse con Pansy por el resto de su vida.

–Creo que jamás voy a comprender por qué lo hiciste, pero te lo agradezco muchísimo, hermano— decía el moreno a Draco hablando de lado mientras los invitados se ponían de pie para dejar pasar a una de las novias más radiantes que se han visto en la historia del mundo mágico; –¿de verdad quieres saberlo?— preguntó el rubio a su mejor amigo, quien asintió repetidamente sin quitar la vista de su novia, que avanzaba con paso lento tomada del brazo de su padre. –Quiero saber a quién le debo este milagro… a quién le estaré eternamente agradecido— respondió Blaise con una seriedad poco común en él, –no debes buscar demasiado… sólo mira hacia la puerta…— murmuró Draco, blandiendo como estandarte la más radiante sonrisa orgullosa que hubiese podido esgrimir.

Blaise desvió la mirada hacia la puerta por la que había comenzado a avanzar Pansy, sólo para encontrarse con una desorientada Hermione Granger, que buscaba de reojo un sitio en donde sentarse; llevaba de la mano a un pequeño de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos grises, que miraba a la novia con curiosidad; –así que ese era el gran secreto… el misterio detrás de tu desaparición—, Draco se limitó a asentir a su amigo, que sólo atinó a decir –una bella familia, hermano… felicidades—.

_Te dejé ir en la estación del tren,_

_Te besé en la frente_

_Y vi como agitabas la mano_

Volvieron a casa por la noche, después de que brindaran por los milagros después del discurso del padrino, después de que sin una palabra de por medio, Pansy y Blaise, en un abrazo, dijeran a Hermione lo mucho que le agradecían por dejar a Draco volver al verdadero hogar, al sitio donde su familia esperaba por él.

Como en la mayor parte de sus noches, Draco no pudo dormir tan sólo pensando y sumergiéndose en sus propios recuerdos, en los motivos que lo habían tenido viviendo por casi dos años en la parte muggle de Londres y le habían hecho convertirse en un verdadero hombre, de esos que salen todos los días a poner el alma en su trabajo para poder volver por la noche al calor de la familia, con la satisfacción que sólo la calma puede proporcionar.

Giró el rostro hacia la cama y fijó la mirada en el plácido descanso de Hermione, que suspiró sonoramente, perdida en quién sabe que sueño feliz que la tenía sonriendo dormida. Ni siquiera intentó disimularlo, se sentía afortunado, la felicidad que lo embargaba parecía sofocarlo, tuvo por seguro que esa imagen era lo último que quería ver cada noche al ir a la cama y su sonrisa somnolienta cada mañana y todo eso, durante el resto de su vida; jamás lo habían preparado para algo así, y ahora estaba seguro de que era lo correcto, dejarse llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo y terminar de dejar de lado todas aquellas cosas que siempre le dieron por ciertas a lo largo de su vida.

_Desearía poder dormir a tu lado_

_Cuando el día termine_

_Y verte despertar bajo la luz del sol_

Avanzó un par de pasos y se sentó en el borde de la cama, suspiró un poco cansado y rozándole una mejilla con cuidado, murmuró –el tiempo es este y el momento ahora, volveremos a comenzar y te prometo amarte cada día de mi vida y también después de la muerte—; cerró los ojos y sonrió un poco, después volvió a mirarla, cuando sintió que sus manos apresaban aquella viajera irreverente que había pasado una y otra vez por sus mejillas.

* * *

Karyta34, Sigrid, mil gracias por seguir en orden la historia y pues... ojalá no se decepcionen, soy pésima con eso de las recetas de tres fáciles pasos.

Hasta otra.

**_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black._**


	9. All I want for Christmas is you

Estoy de vuelta y mil disculpas por el retraso... el año sigue pegándome de patadas, pero trato de no dejarme, ya saben... todo sea porque las cosas se arreglen. Finalmente, les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia, quedé satisfecha al leer terminado el último capítulo, sin embargo, me gustaría saber lo que piensan al respecto, especialmente, porque esto es más para ustedes que para mí.

Sin más, los dejo con este final, que espero que disfruten así como yo disfruté escribirlo.

Como de costumbre, varios de los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros., otros tantos, pertenecen a mi loca y torcida cabeza; la introducción fuente de la inspiración del capítulo, es un chorema de Edel Juárez llamado "Mientras Dure" (al final les dejo un link para que lo escuchen de voz de su autor) y la estrofa al final, es la introducción del villancico navideño que da nombre a este fic.

**

* * *

****All I want for Christmas is you**

**Todo lo que quiero esta navidad, eres tú**

"_No me importa mostrarme débil mientras escribo, _

_Si aún no soy fuerte, ni nunca lo he sido;_

_Y__o amo con los codos, con el sueño,. con la voz,_

_N__o tengo objeción en no ser correspondido_

_No me importa cuanto vivan mis amores,_

_Yo amo mientras dure, mientras puedo, _

_Mientras se vacía el vaso y emprendo mi camino._

_Yo no entiendo como aman los humanos,_

_Por eso estoy aquí contigo,_

_Por tu duda, por todo lo que no sabes, ni averiguas_

_Por todo lo que das sin saber siquiera que tuviste._

_Amo con tus alas, tus vuelos, tus caderas donde termina mi noche,_

_Mi nostalgia, no me importa que no entiendas que te amo,_

_Que dudes, que llores y preguntes y reclames_

_Yo te amo… mientras dure"._

Si en las 24 horas de un día pasan tantas cosas que es difícil de creer los alcances del tiempo, en el transcurso de las más de ocho mil horas que contiene un año entero, pueden pasar tantas y tantas cosas que puede resultar imposible de cuantificar como puede cambiar la vida de una persona, aún cuando esos cambios se dan en la vida de dos seres que comparten tiempo y espacio en común y que crearon una convergencia temporal entre ellos, que a cada día crece y aprende cada día más.

El calendario marcaba una fecha así como "lunes 24 de diciembre del 2000", había pasado poco más de un año de ciertos encuentros que habían quedado lejanos en la mente de aquellos que les vieron andar juntos por el parque hacia un café cercano. Hermione estaba materialmente rodeada de cajas con esferas hechizadas para no romperse; Mark había crecido mucho y aquellos vacilantes pasos del año anterior, se habían convertido en maratónicas carreras de ella y Draco, tratando de alcanzar al niño que se había esmerado en aprender a andar por los recovecos más diminutos del apartamento, provocando que más de una vez, floreros y figurillas tuvieran que repararse a punta de varita.

–La parte buena de esto, era que me habían prometido ayudar a poner el árbol— mascullaba la castaña, sin dejar de planear cuidadosamente la ingeniería de las luces del enorme pino natural que Draco había tenido a bien meter al apartamento completamente reducido y una vez dentro, devolverlo a su tamaño original, que le hacía ocupar algo así como media estancia. Draco y Mark, habían salido temprano de casa, cuando ella aún estaba durmiendo y dejando como única evidencia de su estancia matutina en casa, una notita sobre el buró _'Mía: Mark y yo tenemos algunas compras de navidad rezagadas; prometemos volver para ayudarte a poner el árbol. Tuyos, DM y MM.'_, había estado un par de horas con una poco estudiada confusión entre la risa y el enfado por la oportuna huida de los dos hombres de la casa.

Era casi la hora de la comida y a ella, después de un esfuerzo descomunal para forrar aquel árbol de luces, se le había metido pereza por cocinar, así que llamó por una pizza, que seguramente dejaría casi entera y Draco llegaría a devorar lo que encontrara, tras medio día de lidiar con el pequeño él solo. El timbre del apartamento sonó y con sus respectivas libras en mano, se dirigió a la puerta esperando hallar al repartidor; para su sorpresa, encontró a Draco, con un mechón rubio cubriéndole media frente y los brazos llenos de paquetes, en tanto Mark, sostenía una pequeña bolsita y miraba a su madre con cara de travesura, detrás de ellos, un muchacho de unos 18 años con chamarra roja, sostenía la caja de la pizza y parecía contrariado porque los dos sujetos parados frente a él, le impedían cumplir con su cometido y volver corriendo al trabajo.

–Bonitas horas de llegar ustedes dos… entren y déjenme recibir la comida—, Draco y Mark sonrieron en forma idéntica, mitad apenados, mitad burlones y caminaron hasta rodear el árbol que se veía de fondo con todas sus luces y sin media esfera en las ramas. –Ok… ok, admito que llegamos tarde, pero fue su culpa—, dijo Draco inculpando con mirada de fingida inocencia a Mark, que ladeaba la cabeza arqueando una ceja, –se entretuvo mirando juguetes, yo lo vi— Hermione los miró y no pudo reprimir más tiempo una risa después de cerrar la puerta del lugar –muy bien, pero no se escapan de ayudar con las esferas, porque ya hice la parte pesada; ahora, a comer, antes que la pizza se enfríe— les dijo a ambos, aunque Mark comería algo diferente.

Así pasaron varias horas, entre pizza, vegetales, jugo de manzana, esferas y muchos, muchísimos paquetes de regalo colocados bajo el árbol, se había acercado la hora de prepararse para salir, cenarían esa noche en La Madriguera, donde los Weasley habían insistido en que fueran a cenar, con todo y los señores Granger para pasar la víspera de navidad en familia, como debía ser. –_Mía_¿ya estás lista? Se está haciendo tarde y aún debemos pasar por tus padres, el camino a Ottery St. Catchpole es largo y…— el rubio no tuvo oportunidad de terminar la frase, Hermione caminaba con su hijo tomado de la mano, él con su traje color verde hoja y camisita blanca; ella, con un vestido rojo de terciopelo, la imagen le dejó sin palabras, si se había convencido de lo que haría mientras recogía un pedido especial en una tienda del Callejón Diagon, ahora no tenía la menor duda de que sería el momento perfecto.

La Madriguera se había vestido de luces, hacía muchos años que la familia no se reunía por completo para la fecha y era aún más especial, puesto que Ginny y Harry volvían después de un tiempo de ausencia, con el trío de huracanes en que se habían convertido los trillizos. Siendo parte de la euforia de aquella concurrida cena familiar, comenzó el intercambio de regalos y abrazos; aprovechando la maraña humana que se tejía alrededor del árbol de los Weasley, Draco llevó a Hermione aparte, hacia la entrada de la cocina, de donde pendía un trozo de muérdago, con gusto compartieron un beso breve y se miraron intensamente a los ojos.

–Yo… lo estuve pensando mucho y tras una plática de hombre a hombre con Mark, creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar bien en serio, Hermione—, dijo Draco con una seriedad que ella no lograba interpretar –hemos estado poco más de un año juntos y creo que es el momento de tomar una decisión importante—, siguió el rubio, adoptando un tono aún más solemne. –Bien… no estoy entendiendo nada, así que… si pudieras ser algo más… específico, sería mejor—, respondió ella, poniéndose completamente seria y defensiva –Hermione… _Mía_, yo… te amo y de eso no debe quedarte ni siquiera media duda—, trastabilló él, comenzando a sentir que esa seguridad de la que se había llenado, comenzaba a traicionarlo –si con esto pretendes decirme que te… —, comenzó a decir ella, cuando Draco la silenció poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

–Lo que quiero decir con esto es… que soy muy feliz a tu lado, viendo como nuestro hijo crece y… yo… — se interrumpió a sí mismo, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire –no estoy dispuesto a permitir que tengas oportunidad de arrepentirte y vuelvas a marcharte… no quiero perderlos… no quiero perderte— dijo en un susurro, mientras la confusión en el rostro de ella se hacía aún más visible – ¿y todo esto viene a qué¡por Merlín, Malfoy, habla claro de una vez!— pidió con mirada suplicante –viene a que…— suspiró profundo –_Mía…_ Hermione Jean Granger… me preguntaba si tú ¿quieres casarte conmigo?—.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en salir del shock, para finalmente, echarle los brazos por el cuello y besarlo por toda respuesta; Draco rió levemente y del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó una cajita, que al abrirla, dejó ver un sencillísimo anillo de oro blanco, con un pequeño diamante en forma de gota, que de inmediato puso en el dedo de la castaña y pasándole los brazos por la cintura, la llevó cargando hasta la sala, dónde con fuerte voz hizo a todos ponerle atención –Familia… _Mía_ ha aceptado casarse conmigo, así que el año entrante tendremos una nueva boda—. Todos los presentes fueron abrazándoles por turnos, dándoles sinceras felicitaciones; mientras tanto, fuera de la acogedora casa, minúsculos copos de nieve caían sobre el césped, haciéndolo aún más blanco que al inicio de aquella cena.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need,_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Baby, All I want for Christmas…_

_Is you…_

_**FIN**_

* * *

Gracias de nuevo a quienes siguieron la historia desde el inicio, a **Karyta** por su paciencia y sus comentarios, a **Hija de la Noche** por su reaparición, a **Sigrid** por sus recomendaciones; al buen **Jin** por hacerle de corner cuando estuve a punto de botar la historia al diablo y también al **Duende**, que sin él, no habría conseguido el chorema que inspiró el final de la historia y, también gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron la historia y quisieron seguirla, aunque no dejaran evidencia de su paso.

Les dejo el link del chorema, por si quieren escucharlo en su versión original y de labios de su propio autor. (ya saben, basta con quitar los espacios intermedios en el link para poder acceder a la dirección)

www. youtube. com/ watch?v aq8CsZNTYzw

Saludos y hasta otra.

_**J. Saiph Lestrange-Black.**_


End file.
